Nex Strategy Guide
For an article on the Nex monster, click here. WARNING!: YOU LOSE ALL ITEMS ON DEATH AS OF THE 7/8/13. Fighting Nex 1-2 players While fighting Nex by yourself or with a friend you will both need powerful gear such as barrows item's if you are by yourself range/melee hybriding is recommended with a steel titan or pack yak, For gear using the following is one of the better set ups For this set up a Seer's ring is nice but ring of wealth/life will do fine. Along with the fury you can settle for a glory if need be. For melee everything here is the same except have a good switch for Body and Legs such as Dharok or Torva and for a weapon a chaotic rapier is good to have. If you have a friend you should both have familiar's one of you can use a pack yak for items and one of you can use a steel titan for damage, While you should both use the gear above one of you can go pure melee and the other pure range for the range you can better yourself with armadyl top and bottom. As for melee something powerful like Torva is nice to have although other barrows items will work too. Fighting Nex with 4-6 players When fighting Nex in a small or large team the group is presented with a problem; When fighting Nex you must be able to do a good amount of damage, and if your combat level is too low, you will simply Feed Nex. Feeding Nex occours when a player is too low of a level to do substantial damage to Nex, meaning that when Nex uses blood barrage it heals more than the damage being dealt. It is important to keep in mind that blood barrage will heal 5% of the total damage Nex deals to everyone in your party (Nex will also gain health from your familiar so refrain from using low level summoning). If you are in a party it is advised to have people using all 3 combat types, although it is recommended that your party use range for high magic defence. Using magic to kill Nex will not be as effective due to her substantially higher magic defence. When in a team you want to follow the first guide, but because of safety in numbers you may use slightly lower tier gear such as Black d'hide. For hybridding it is possible to go as far as using rune armour, although a dragon scimitar or better is highly recommended. Lastly, if you must use magic out of your own choice, it is recommended to use Ahrim's or better as you will need very good magic gear to do enough damage. For weapons you will want to use something like Anicent staff or Staff of light. Blood blitz is a recommended magic attack because it will allow you to last longer granting you more kills. Using blood barrage will not be needed because you will only be attacking one monster, thus wasting runes if you opt for this spell.